Supporting poles are often tied to stems of flowers, trees and other plants as supporting structures, or can be used to support or be a part of fences surrounding gardens, yards, or vegetable fields. However, current supporting poles, such as disclosed in Chinese Utility Model Application No. 200420062930.1 and Chinese Patent Application No. 201410011456.8, are often difficult to install or produce.
The disclosed method and system are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.